1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an oscillator circuit using a resonator and an electronic device having the oscillator circuit.
2. Related Art
In electronic devices such as computers, a demand for increasing the operating speed has increased every year. The above-described electronic devices control operating timings of circuits of each unit by using a clock signal that is generated by a built-in oscillator circuit. Thus, in order to increase the operating speed of the electronic devices, the oscillating frequency of the oscillator circuit is needed to increase. For example, in Japanese Patent No. 3,229,900, a third-order over-tone oscillator circuit of which activation for oscillation is improved by increasing the amplification factor of an inverted amplifier has been disclosed.
However, in a general method, negative resistance decreases due to a parasitic component of a MOS transistor that constitutes an inverter. Thus, there is a problem that power consumption increases for acquiring desired negative resistance.